The Prince of Fairy Tail
by ClarkVal99
Summary: Vegeta end up in Fairy tail after Porunga transports all the z fighters to earth when goku is fighting with frieza. What will vegeta make of his new home as he as no way to get back to earth? What will become of goku after namek explodes? Pairing Vegeta and Ur. Goku might make a appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or fairy, they belong to their creators.**

Porunga was asked by goku and dende to transport all the remaining z fighters to earth. Vegeta had shown up just after dende was transported to earth.

"Frieza!" yelled vegeta as he came flying into view. "What now, I killed you, you must be a ghost" said Frieza.

"Can a ghost to this" yelled vegeta charging up a ki blast to blast frieza into nothing.

Just then vegeta had been poffed out of namek and to another world far away from earth.

Vegeta suddenly popped up in earth-land in some cold city being attacked by a giant monster.

Vegeta blasted his ki blast and which he could hold any longer.

The blast hit the monster and incinerated it into nothing along with the mountains behind it.

"Take that frieza" yelled vegeta.

"What?, where am I, this is not namek" said Vegeta

"Damn you kakarot, this better not be your idea of a joke, where did you send me?" said Vegeta

"I know Ill find the others, I need to know how kakarot became a super saiyan. The closest high power level seems to be right below me" thought Vegeta and starting flying toward a group of blue haired people.

* * *

><p>"Who is that guy Ur?" asked Gray.<p>

"I dont know but he is powerful, he just defeat Deliora with some light magic, stay close to me" said Ur, she had almost lost her leg to that monster and she had on of the most powerful magic. How did this guy beat him so easily.

"Wow, I want to learn from him" said Lyon eagerly.

"What kind of name in Ur" said Vegeta, he had heard what they were saying as he came close due to his saiyan hearing.

"Anyways, woman, I need you to tell me if you have seen a super saiyan immediately" said Vegeta.

"Whats a super saiyan?" asked the group in unison.

How can they not know what a super saiyan was. Where they sleeping this past few months thought Vegeta

"Wait, I cant sense kakarot son or any of his friends ki, where am I?" vegeta demanded.

"Your in earth-land and we dont have any super saiyans here" answered Ur.

What is earthland, damn that namek he sent me far away so I wont be a threat thought Vegeta.

Still there must be a way for me to get back to Earth and find kakarot. I need to become a super saiyan. Until then I will train myself among these people to gain their trust and maybe any power they may possess.

"Woman, I need a place to train" said Vegeta.

"Her name is Ur" said Gray.

"Its alright Gray, we should be thankful to this stranger for helping us defeat deloria" said Ur.

"You can come with us to train we are Ice Mages or we make Ice magic" said Ur not knowing if this person was familiar with magic.

"Magic, interesting, maybe their magic is as powerful as the namekian dragons and I can finally become immortal, then no one will stand in my way, if I learn it" thought Vegeta.

"Alright Ill come with you" said Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta was traveling with the blue haired group in the snow covered land. He was growing impatient, when will he learn this magic their were talking about.

Ur kept glancing back at vegeta. Vegeta had a whole in his armor that showed his muscular figure and he had some dirt smudges on his face. He must have been in a fight. Ur couldnt help but blush when vegeta noticed her staring one time.

They arrived at city, where Ur had to pick up some food to cook. Gray started to be a lot nicer to Ur after the deloria incident. He was just glad his actions didnt get her killed. Lyon was staring the whole time at vegeta hoping the proud prince would train him one day to become as strong as him.

"By the way, what is your name?" asked Ur

"Does it matter woman, my name is no concern of yours" said Vegeta

"I guess when I rule this planet a name would be nice to have, its Vegeta"

"You have a sense of humour I see Vegeta" Ur giggled

"This two children are my students, the one that has dark blue hair is gray and the light white hair kid is Lyon" said Ur.

"Whatever" said Vegeta like he cared for anyone before other than having them fight for him.

* * *

><p>When they got to the food shop, the lady at the shop who was good friends with Ur asked if she was ok. She heard about Ur going after Deloria which was suicidal, she was so glad her longtime friend was ok.<p>

"I would have died if it werent for this man showing up" said Ur pointing to Vegeta who was wasnt even paying attention and just staring at his surroundings.

"Oh wow, he is a cute one, were did you find him" asked Ur friend (I dont know her name)

"Actually, he just popped up when we were fighting deloria and took him on in one hit with some light magic" said Ur.

"Can you hurry it up already, were not getting any younger" yelled Vegeta, gray and lyon were trying to test vegeta with by freezing his head which vegeta found annoying.

Ur just giggled at the sight and picked up her food bag. She gave her friend the money for the food and waved her goodbye.

* * *

><p>They kept walking to Ur cabin. She made some food since they were all hungry after the battle with Deloria. Ur asked vegeta if he wanted new clothes since his clothes were torn in some places. Vegeta just said no. Ur took out the kid to train and Vegeta starting watching. Now finally the time had come that he would see this magic. They started undressing which totally caught Vegeta off guard.<p>

"What are you doing women, is this training or a a strip show" said Vegeta.

"We always wear less clothes when we train" answered Ur.

Vegeta just thought that was wierd. "Interesting so nudity makes you stronger on this planet" thought Vegeta. Still he was the most powerful on this planet by far.

Ur started making some Ice make swords and her students did the same. Ur starting attack both of them but not hard enough to hurt them.

Vegeta was watching this unimpressed, he expected more.

"Hey if you want to see real magic, I can show you kids how to make a mountain disappear" said Vegeta with a smile on his face. Sure this was a waste of his time but he loved showing off his powers to others when he could.

Gray and Lyon stopped fighting Ur to see what Vegeta meant. Ur was also curious.

"What no way you can do that" said Lyon

"Oh really, how about I make the whole mountian range disappear so its easier to get to town next time to get food" said Vegeta.

Vegeta raised his hand and let of a small but powerful ki blast toward the mountains covered in snow. In seconds the whole mountain range had been incinerated into nothing. The town behind the mountain could now be seen in the distance.

"Wow that was amazing" said the Lyon

"You really are full of suprises" said Ur

"Could you teach how to do that" asked Gray.

Vegeta like being praised just like he was a prince again and not second to kakarot. Here he was the best and there were no questions. I might like this place after all.

* * *

><p><strong>On King Kai Planet<strong>

"Goku you have to get out of there the planet is going to blow" yelled king kai tellapathically.

Just then planet namek crumbled and blew up destroying any nearby moons.

"King Kai is goku alright" asked krillin concerned about his long time friend.

"Im afraid he didnt make it" said king kai sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Just before planet namek blew up<strong>

Come you stupid machine work work work! yelled goku slaming the controls on frieza ship.

Just as going thought he wouldnt make he saw another ship that looked like a saiyan pod fly by and goku raced after it.

He got in and punched the controls to wherever it would take him and turn the the engines.

Goku made it off the planet just in time as it blew up right behind him.

Goku had no idea where he was going, he started slipping into blackness.

The pod would take goku light years away from namek.

* * *

><p><strong>In Fairy Tail<strong>

Erza had just joined fairy tail in her quest to become the strongest mage in fair tail.

She was walking outside when she saw a shooting star. Except, it wasnt stopping and kept coming closer.

It shot past fairy tail and landed outside town created a huge crater.

Erza told the others what she say and the whole guild started to run where the pod landed.

The pod door had opened and its glass had been cracked.

Laying outside heavily bruised and bloodied looked like a man who had orange gi on and the top was completely gone so his well built torso could be seen by everyone.

"He needs medical attention, lets take him to the guild" said Makarov

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the people who gave input. I will try to improve my grammer but I do get lazy. I had a couple of bad days this week.<strong>

**Silent Reader: No Vegeta will not use magic. He will still use ki.**


	3. Author Note

**Should Vegeta and Goku learn magic and if so what kind? Let me know in the reviews. I let you guys decide. Sorry, I dont have a chapter right now. Also I should goku be paired with anyone. I originally taught erza because she reminds me of chi chi but she's too young at this point. So I think frieza might have succeeded in blowing up earth if goku doesnt get back to it or does trunks still come to the past even if goku is no longer there?**


End file.
